What of me then?
by sheyautja94
Summary: After a disastorous pyramid collapse in Egypt , Amelia is left with a debt of hospital bills regarding her brother and a new found fear of being in the ancient buildings but, now she has no choice but to explore another ancient temple in order to pay for those bills. What she doesnt realize is exactly what she will be dealing with once she reaches these old ruins deep in the jungle


**CHAPTER ONE**

Amelia looked out the window as the plane finally landed. she sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt. "amelia are you ok?" Katie asked. " I just have a strange feeling about what we are doing.", katie looked at her funny for a moment and then smiled. " Amelia dont let it get to you; i know you don't want to disturb the tomb, but think about the gold and jewels" Katie whispered to rolled her eyes, she had grew up in poverty and needed the money to live off of, but this "expedition" was still a bad idea and katie knew it. Katie and Amelia got off the plane to be greeted by Jason and thats when the memories rushed her. Egypt three years ago at one of the acient tombs. Jason noticed and grabbed her pulling her in a hug. "everything is fine Amelia" he said quitely. As he pulled away he looked at her with sympathy. She smiled silently and turned to be greeted by the others. On that expedition they had lost over forty men and women who had been extremely loyal. Only Jason, herself and two others had survived. The other two had went back to their lives as family men. Katie and a few others had recently joined the team in hopes of becoming rich. though none of them realized the dangers of exploring tombs.

That night in the hotel room she dreamed of what had happened. the screaming and tomb walls crashing down. a large chunk flattened her best friend paige in front of her very eyes. her brother barely escaping with his life , becoming wheelchair bound for the rest of his truth Amelia had only accepted this job to help her brother with the hospital bills. a tear slid down her face as her memory swept to her brothers fiance who had died. Life had funny ways of destronying hearts. She walked to the window and pulled it open looking out at the jungles. It was a hot summer and the breeze felt absolutely perfect against her skin. She felt a sense of uneasiness ad she looked torwards the area they would be traveling.

Urtau glanced out the porthole of his ship and huffed deeply. He was sent to capture a particular female along with a spare for breeding purposes. How the hell was he supposed to find a virgin in this day in age of ooman life? Oomans acted like his race now. the females would breed constantly and sometimes wouldnt try to conceive. he scoffed silently as he opened the hatch to his ship. he inhaled deeply at the smell of the jungle. lush and deadly in its own way. He would hunt tonight and tommorow he would set out to find the two females of choice. of course, he would take one of the females for himself. He needed to breed and produce pups, hopefully a female. with his races females depleteing quickly from some unkown disease it was his duty as a high ranking yautja to keep the race going. Or so his father the Elder had told him. He moved quietly through out the jungle his eyes determined to catch a trophy.

It was some hours later as he watched a large panther moved silently closing in on its prey. he tilted his head silently amused at how they were so similiar yet so different. Huffing he moved in for his trophy. The large skull would impress any female of his race. he wondered if it was perhaps a decendant of the acient cities temples. The gaurdian panthers as well as lions were considerably huge and violent. Dna contructed by his ancestors to protect the temples built by the oomans for hunting purposes. The chiva temples, as they were the last one had been destroyed a few years before and one of the yautja had survived, they had become blooded and then taken the surviving female as his mate. That yautja was his younger brother, Abooksigun, the female had dubbed him scar. he shook his head in annoyance. He detested the idea of mating an ooman , considering they were weak, yet he had to. there was hardly any females left of his race. Urtau was pulled back to the present as the panther jumped it's prey and then he made his move. It turned to see its new opponent and roared at him. he returned the roar and charged. It was on him in seconds digging its claws into his side, deep into his side. He threw it off with a roar and then as it charge again he turned dodging and ripping its spinal column and skull out as it ran by. the headless body dropped in its place and the face was forever inprisoned in its mighty roar.

Amelia awoke to a seething roar far off in the distance. She turned and cut the lamp on , only to have Katie grown in annoyance. Amelia rolled her eyes and stood from the bed moving to the window in curiousity. Upon seeing nothing out of the normal she sighed and moved back to bed , only to have a strange feeling of familiarity wash over her. Why did this all seem so familiar? she wondered to herself. She then cut the light off and turned over. something growled and she froze her body stiffening. she turned to look, upon seeing her window open she nearly screamed. Something was in her room. Then it reveled itself , or more HIMSELF. He was huge and muscular standing nearly nine and a half feet tall. four feet taller than her five and a half feet. He wore some sort of armor which looked gold as it gleamed in the moonlight. His eyes glowed red behind the sockets of the terrifying mask he wore. He had to be at least three hundred and thirty of pure muscle. He was terrifying yet intriguing . she had seen carvings of this being on the walls of the pyramid in egypt. She trie to scream but nothing came out and then he was standing above her staring down at her with those glowing eyes. his dreaded tube like hair moved as he tilted his head. Dear god what the hell was he ? Just like that he was gone out the window and she felt her eyes droop closed.

Amelia jolted awake as someone shook her. " Hey sleeping beauty wake up!" Katie yelled in her face. Amelia cracked an eye to look up at her and sat up. " I'm up" as she showered Katie brushed her teeth seeing as she had already showered. " Hey ams? did you open the window last night? i woke up to cold frosty morning air and saw it open." Amelia froze in the middle of lathering her hair. No, she hadnt opened it at all but something else had. He had also watched her. Shaking her head she spoke " No i think you did ." Katie scoffed in reply " bet it was Jason again. that dufis"

Her friend huffed and turned towards the shower " I didn't see Jason last night he was busy chasing some exotic tail from what i've heard and he isn't going to get off easy by a single stride!" at her friends words Amelia nearly choked on air. She knew Katie would be putting Jason through hell today.


End file.
